A Prince's distraction
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: Arthur is your typical royal prince. Amelia is your ordinary servant girl. But what happens when a Arthur falls for a servant? /rated more mature for language. Human names used./
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little tip, I did use the old terms for meals so dinner=lunch and supper=dinner. And go easy on the reviews. I'm still getting the hang of this stuff and the reviews have been bumming me out to where I don't enjoy writing anymore. so go easy. **

It was just an average day for Prince Arthur. He would receive 3 square meals a day, sleep as he pleased and commanded huge armies. He made no decisions of his own. Everything was done for him by the many servants that worked among the castle, each day a new one.

Life for him was boring. Sitting upon his throne next to his queen and king was rather strenuous for the young lad. After all he was only 17, a youthful man growing to adulthood.

He twiddled his thumbs waiting for his breakfast to arrive. The staff were running a tad late but they delivered the silver plate in no time. The food was delicious everyday of his average royal life. He enjoyed it to the fullest as he headed to his throne.

His beautiful elegant clothes were a perfect fit for him and that cape draped his shoulder and spilled to the ground like roses sewn together. His hair was always a matted mess, no matter how much they styled it. His eyebrows weren't much to look at either, or perhaps they were all you could look at.

The horns trumpeted to his arrival as he lifted onto the seat. He said good morning to his queen and king as always. He remembered that their was to be a new set of servants delivered today.

"My lord?" a servant presented himself to the king. "Where would like the servants to gather?" " Just deliver them to the back kitchen for now and distribute them around the castle." "Yes your majesty!"

The servant scurried away to attend to his duties. Arthur sat, staring at the wall with his chin on his fist. It was almost time for dinner and then he could have to rest of the day to himself until supper.

He scanned around the room but paused as he saw a faint flash of golden blonde hair. He squinted to get a better look but the vision was gone. In his curiosity he walked after it, getting faster with each step. "My prince where are you going?" the queen asked. "I thought I saw something your majesty, I'll be back for lunch."

He whipped around the corner only to see a small barrette on the ground. Perhaps the barrette belonged to who he saw. He peeked around every corner but found no trace of anybody but Mary the midwife, and she didn't where any barrettes.

Arthur sat on a chair in defeat. Breathing in and out roughly. But what was this? In the distance he heard something. His ears perked up to the sound. Arthur jumped to his feet and blindly followed the sound which eventually turned to a song, a lovely Irish lullaby. "Where is it coming from?"

He passed a door but felt it falter as her moved away. He moved back to the door and slowly pushed it open to see a beautiful girl of 16. She had the prettiest short blonde hair, and a tattered patchy dress. She was dusting the curtains and when she turned to see the prince he nearly lost his knees.

Her hair twirled perfectly and those eyes of topaz blue just shined like gems. He dropped the barrette as his mind wandered to romantic thoughts of each other. She was stunningly beautiful in his own eyes. But he was unaware of the circumstances in real life.

The servant girl waved her hand in front of his face which was transfixed to one spot on the wall. "My lord? Are you alright?" She touched his arm and that surely brought him back to life. He looked at her dainty hand and blushed madly. Arthur stumbled back knocking off a vase and running down the corridor to his room.

"Wait Prince!" the servant called after him but he was gone. She leaned down and took her barrette. "Thank you for returning my barrette."


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I don't know if the names of England's brothers are correct because i couldn't find anything that was official, just fanbased. so dont't kill me because I got Scotland's, Ireland's, or Wale's names wrong! **

Arthur couldn't believe his silly reaction. He couldn't even ask for her name much less deliver the barrette back. He felt such a fool as he wollowed in his pillow. He desperately wanted to tell her how he felt even though he just met her. "It must be love at first sight!" he assured himself.

"Prince Arthur, dinner is ready my lord!" he facepalmed and cursed under his breathe. "Alright thank you."

Arthur rushed down to the dining hall to meet with the family. "Arthur where have you been all day?" asked his older brother. "Fuckin' round with faeries no doubt!" "Allistor!" "Awww mum! It's Scotty! Not Allistor!"

"But the girly name really suits you Ally! You wanna go bake some muffins, now my wee darlin'?" remarked Gavan as Connor snickered. Arthur just sulked over his food while Allistor flicked food at him.

"Aww look at the little beby he needs a bathe. Why don't you wet him down Gavan?" Scotty said in a thick accent. "Don't get me involved Scott. I like to stay out for the most part."

"Connor?" Before Arthur had anytime to react, Connor poured a cold goblet of water down Arthur's backside. He jumped up and arched his back concavely. The boys laughed and pounded the table as their brother went red in the face. "Damn you all!"

He wiggled all around trying to get the ice out but hit a tray of food that was being carried to the table. He paused because he realized that it the tray was being carried by the girl he saw earlier. Even his brothers had stopped.

He just stared in horror at her ghostly scared face. He had startled her so. "I-I'm sorry I didn't see you there." he apologized quickly. "Oh! No it was my fault. I'm sorry your majesty. Please let me clean this up now." Arthur blushed to a scarlet as she bent down to retrieve the tray.

"You shall clean that later petty servant, now leave us." The queen interrupted.

"Y-yes, your majesty." the servant girl scurried out the room but Arthur just kept staring and soon Allistor was catching on.

"Artie has a girl friend!" the brothers snickered when Arthur turned red. "N-no I don't!" The boys just smirked.

Feeling uneasy Arthur excused himself to wash up.

He splashed his face with water and stared into the mirror. "What girl would like this face?" He poked at his eyebrows and dried his face.

Only when exiting the bathroom did he collide with the girl servant again. Towels rained from the ceiling as they fell to the floor. Arthur rubbed his head. "Hey watch where your-" He then realized it was the girl. "Oh its you again! I'm sorry I should look where I'm going next time!" Arthur began picking the towels up in the awkward silence until his hand covered hers in an attempt to retrieve a towel.

They both looked up and stared into each other's eyes until she went pink and Arthur pulled away "Sorry about that." "Its fine." He sighed at the sound of her voice. It was so sweet and gentle.

She stood with the basket of cloth and thanked him.

"Wait!" she turned before she was gone. "What is your name?"

"The queen says our names are not important."

"Tell me your name! Please! I must know." he stared eagerly waiting for her response.

She looked around and leaned in close to his ear. "My name is Amelia." she whispered. His heart fluttered at the name. "That's beautiful...my name is Arthur." she giggled. "Yes I know who you are. He perked up to red again. "Oh yea. Right I'm the prince." he laughed nervously.

"Well I need to leave now. If you don't mind?" " No of course not..but I'm not saying I don't like you here its just you probably have lots of work and I shouldn't keep you...but not keeping in a creepy way or whatever. I uh.." She smiled kindly and laughed a little as she headed down the hall and stuck around the corner.

Once out of sight Arthur hit his head. "Stupid! Not in a creepy way!? What are you? A stalker! She already knows your name too!" He sighed at the thought of her laugh. "She's so cute though!"


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur sat quietly on his bed reading one of his dirty novels he stole from his brothers. The evening sunlight shown through the open french door windows. He hadn't seen Amelia recently, though he longed to desperately.

He shot up from his book as a knock was heard on the door. Covering his lower regions and throwing the book under the bed, he cleared his throat. "Come in." Amelia slipped in the room with a pile of fresh sheets.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably and turned a shade of magenta. "I'm sorry to disturb you my lord but I was sent to change the sheets." Arthur cursed under his breathe and got up from the bed trying to conceal his discomfort. "Thank you Amelia." "Of course Prince." she smiled at him and changed the sheets as fast as she could.

"There! Now you may sit my prince." she wiped her cheeks and collected the old sheets. "I shall see you some other time your lordship. Goodnight." she left the room with a love struck Arthur alone in his room.

Feeling lonely he walked out onto his terrace to watch the sunset over his kingdom. Darkness soon fell and the moon light filled a silhouette of shadows cast over the kingdom. But to Arthur's surprise, a figure appeared from the shadows.

His beautiful maiden dancing in the garden to the cricket forte. He watched earnestly as she twirled and proclaimed hello to the birds and fairies. Arthur turned his head to a fairy floating on his shoulder. "Whats wrong Arthur?" "Now you know I can trust you with anything but don't tell Amelia okay? I'm in love with her and I wish she loved me back."

"How do you know she doesn't?" He sighed and walked his fingers along the marble railing. "I mean look at me?! How could she love a bushy eyebrowed crybaby like me?!" he watched over her singing and dancing with nobody.

"I think she likes you for who you are though." said the fairy.

Arthur thought intensely. "Hmmm...! I got it! What if I wore a disguise?! She would never know it was me and I wouldn't have to reveil my feelings as Arthur. Gather your friends, we need to sew a magical disguise!"

He rushed into his changing room and waved his magic wand. A curtain of silver swirled above him as his clothes changed.

His hair slicked back into an elegant shine. His shirt was made of tight silver silk, the buttons carved of the finest silver. His left shoulder harnessed a long soft sapphire cape trimmed in white. Silver ropes dipped and dangled from the opposite side. His trousers made from the cleanest white cotton. They clinged slightly but not so much that they were tights. The boots were black leather with silver buckles and a slight heel.

" I feel like I could use a hat?" with a wave he saddled a slim dark blue highwayman hat on his hair. He stuck a feather in the side and tipped it down. Bowing in the mirror he smiled but realized a fine detail that would give away his façade.

"These eyebrows! She'll know its me!" His fairy carried a beautiful white masquerade mask to his nose. It was embroidered with gorgeous silver thread and tied into a white bow in the back. The nose wasn't long but perfectly shaped for his own. And in the top corner was his initials.

He glanced at the mirror. "You look very hansom Prince Arthur! It gives you a hint of mystery as well!"

"Thank you."

He took in a deep breathe and ran out to the terrace. "Good luck Arthur." the fairy gave as he scaled the vines leading to his terrace.

Amelia spun and danced to her own beautiful tune as Arthur slid up behind her and took her into a waltz from behind. Arthur began to sing along but she stopped and opened her eyes to see a strange man behind her. She pulled away and backed against a tree.

"Please do not be afraid fare maiden." Arthur bowed low with his hand on his heart and stood up properly.

"I am sorry to disturb you but your voice is like a siren to my heart and I couldn't help but join you." She stood a bit more forward. "I will say you gave me a bit of a surprise. Who might you be?"

"You ask for my name, but that I cannot give. My name is not important."

"Alright then, my name is Amelia." Amelia curtsied to the stranger.

"Please, fair Amelia, may I?" He held his hand out. "Yes you may." she joined with his as he kneeled and laid a light kiss upon her skin.

She soon pulled away as he returned to standing and turned away. "Im sorry but I shouldn't be talking to strangers." she remarked

He smiled. "But we are no longer strangers. Please my flower, join me for the night. We will dance together for as long as you wish." She turned back to him and batted her eyelashes.

"Very well." At those words Arthur bowed once again and offered his hand. "May I have this dance fair dove?" She smiled and took his hand. "You may."

He brought her back into the waltz. The moon light brightened the beautiful night-blooming weeds to guide them along their path. Over the bridge, across the stream. He stepped to a stone and lifted her up to the air over the gleaming water. Her dress billowed as he set down gently.

Until their song was over he didn't stop looking at those topaz eyes which seemed to glow like stars in the night. She in return stared into the faint shadowed green eyes across from hers. They were full of mystery and her heart begged for more.

Arthur slowed the pace to a slow sway with the wind as he reached his hand to her cheek. He rubbed his thumb into her soft skin and she pushed into it to his surprise. They met gazes and seemed to share the same thoughts for a moment.

He pulled her close as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She placed her hands on his chest. Arthur caressed her cheek and slowly pulled her lips closer and closer. Their eyes drifting shut.

But to both of their surprise Amelia stopped him. Arthur loosened his grasp and let her go. She looked at him with a longing gaze. "Is something wrong love?"

She looked from his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. You are amazing and everything wonderful but, I'm in love with somebody else."

Arthur was stricken and raised his brows. "Somebody else?" He took her hand in his. " "Who else could you love?"

She let her hand go limp. "I'm in love with Prince Arthur..."

Arthur had to stop his jaw from dropping but his eyes widened to full extent. He calmed himself like a proper gentleman.

"I understand. This Arthur boy must a pretty lucky guy to be loved by such a beautiful girl. I'm sure he feels the same way." Her eyes perked up at the words.

"Yes, I hope he does!" she assured herself. He gave her one last kiss on the hand and backed away.

"Will I ever see you again?!" she asked. He chuckled

"Perhaps one day fair Amelia. May be even sooner than you know." He laid the feather in his hat on the grass and fell back into the shadows as he mysteriously disappeared.

Amelia took the feather for herself to always remember him and returned to the castle for a short night's sleep filled with dreams of longing love.

But Arthur returned to his bed to not sleep at all for the excitement floored his hear to celebrate with compassion.

"I'll ask her to the annual ball tomorrow. I can't believe she loves me!" He sang and drifted away from any hope of sleep that night and morning couldn't have come any slower.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia woke up to the sunlight through the window. All last night felt like a dream. She washed away the sleep and stared into the mirror. "Was it all real?" she questioned. She picked up the feather and sighed. Leaning back against the wall with her eyes closed, she dreamed of last night with her mysterious highwayman.

She kissed the feather and dress for the day full of chores and tasks. First of all she was to deliver breakfast to the family in the dining hall.

Arthur made his way to his usual seat near his brothers who were still waking up. Arthur was a bit more than perky for such an early day. His hopes were high that she would say yes. "You are unusually chipper today Artie." said Connor

"Well not too much." Gavan ruffled Arthur's hair.

The king and queen took their seats at the ends of the table. "So Arthur."

"Yes your highness?"

"I believe I have found you a partner to the ball tonight." He paused in mid bite. "What? Who?"

"A fine Princess from Dublin. She is excited to meet you later today." Arthur sighed.

"Yes, I'm very delighted to meet her as well. Please excuse me?"

Arthur got up and walked to the entrance way. Amelia waltzed into the room with a pile of sheets ready to wash. She danced freely to the melody from the night before.

"Amelia!" "AAHH!" the sheets fell from her grasp as she was startled. "Amelia why are you dancing with your eyes closed?"

She sniffled and gathered her thoughts. "I don't know I just felt the need. Was I doing something wrong my lord?" Arthur chuckled. "Of course not!"

"Oh good!" She hummed the tune and began to pick the sheets up. "Don't worry about those Amelia! I want to ask you something!" He pulled her around the corner.

"Amelia, I want you to-uffft!" Arthur fell to the ground with an unknown girl hugging him.

"ARTHUR!" she shouted. Amelia stepped back. "Umm perhaps its better I leave..."

"NO! Wait Amelia!" but she was gone. Arthur brushed the clingy princess off and stood up. He sighed and turned his attention to the girl in front of him. "I'm assuming you are my date for tonight maiden?"

She nodded violently and bounced on her feet. "Pleasure to meet you Prince Arthur!" He rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to go prepare for the ball. I suggest you do the same."

Arthur dashed off to his room to prepare for the event. For some reason there were no fairies around at all. Arthur shugged it off since they might be occupied.

Amelia crashed on her bed. She had no idea about the other princess. She had nobody to go with anymore. A small sprinkle of gold dust and she shot up to see several faries gathered on her bed.

"Why are you all here?"

"We came to get you ready for the ball of course!" The fairies pulled at her clothes and hair. They dragged her to the dressing room and began to sprinkle the dust around her body.

A beautiful gown sprouted from the tattered clothed she normally wore. Taking a topaz blue base and gold trim, the dress billowed over like a slender mushroom at her waist. the front, made of white lace and frills formed to roses, was shorter than the back which dragged behind. the back was long and elegant like a horse's tail. A corset laced with gold fitted her perfectly and pumped her breasts up into the white under blouse. The short shoulder sleeves were intertwined with gold ribbons.

The shoes were small crystal pumps and her hair was pulled back into a high bun tied with baby's breathe and gold silk ribbons.

She claspe. her hands over her mouth in astonishment. "This is amazing! The dress Is so beautiful! I couldn't never accept anything like this under most circumstances." She spun around in the glowing fabric.

"But there is one thing...I don't have anybody to go with..." She looked out into the moonlight, a sorrowful gaze shined in her eyes. The fairies smiled and lifted the gifted feather from he other night into her view.

She took it delicately into her grasp. She smiled as a tear dripped down her face. "I'll be going then." Amelia tapped the feather into the bow around the small of her back. "Thank you for so much!"

She kissed each of them good bye and joined the festivities.

Arthur knew very well what he had to do. He dressed in his same attire from the night before and made his way to the ball room. He searched high and low for Amelia but turned his head. She hadn't come...at least his blind date princess didn't recognize his with the mask.

Suddenly a gasp was heard from a few girls as the crowd turned to the marble stairwell. Amelia was descending from the top. Her dress dragged and fell with the steps.

Arthur's eyes sparkled as his heart skipped a beat. She was the crown jewel of the party. Every gentleman offered her a dance but she refused them all. The crowd of men grew low as Arthur stepped through.

Amelia's eyes grew and she smiled brightly. Arthur gave a low bow and Amelia curtsied. The prince offered his hand. "May I have this dance fare maiden?" She took his hand. "Yes you may."

He brought he into a slow sway and spun her like a flower loosing its petals to the wind. "I told you we would meet sooner than than you expected."

A group dance struck up the instruments and they began to waltz. "Tell me how you made it to this gathering alone, Amelia."

The two broke apart and joined opposite hands to turn in a circle. "I was expecting Prince Arthur to ask me but he seemed to be with somebody else. A servant shouldn't be with royalty anyway." She looked to the floor, a little hurt by the fact she could admit that. "Forgive me...I'm sorry that happened."

She smiled at his sympathy and looked back into his eyes as they joined back into a waltz.

He caressed her cheek lightly bringing her closer. Their eyes lowered to each other's lips.

"Are you ready to tell me who you are now?" Amelia said in a drowsy mumble

"Perhaps. I would be honored if you would remove my mask." they joined even closer as Amelia untied the bow in the back and let the mask fall to the floor.

Her eyes widened slightly but before she could say anything Arthur leaned down and cut her off with a kiss. Amelia's eyelids closed and she joined his passion. They felt like time had stopped for just that moment. She caressed his rough hand on her cheek.

Arthur's heart was dancing wildly. He had never felt so amazing. He didn't want it to end but he needed to breathe so he pulled away to look her in the eye.

Amelia starred deep into those forest green eyes. She knew right away that they shared a love unbreakable by the most powerful evil. "Arthur?"

"Yes Amelia?"

"I love you."

He kissed her deeply with all his might. He pulled away and looked into her topaz eyes. He smiled and wrapped his hands around her face.

"Amelia?" Amelia giggled.

"Yes Arthur?"

"I love you too!"

He lifted her high into the air and slowly brought her down into another kiss.

"I love you Amelia and nothing could ever change that." She got up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek and stuck the feather back into his hat. "And no matter how you change your appearance, I will always know I'm to be with you. No matter who you pretend to be, I will know it to be the Prince I fell in love with."

**/It was rather difficult to end this one so go easy. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed./**


End file.
